Noggin
Description The Noggin is a small gray golem-like monster. Characteristic features include large green eyes, three-fingered tan humanoid hands and feet, a rocky outer texture, a completely flat head, and a severe underbite. Interestingly, Noggins' hearing is very poor, owing mainly to the fact that they have no ears. Instead, this Monster is able to "hear" through sensitive receptors in their hands and feet, which pick up the tiniest vibrations. In this way, a Noggin is able to rhythmically follow the heartbeat of the island and reproduce it by tapping its fingers on the hollow top of its flat head. When the monster is idle, it stays in tempo by briefly stroking its fingers across its head and slowly stomping its feet. Song Audio sample: The Noggin Monster contributes to the island's song by playing a variety of Latin-based drums, the instrument choice varying upon island to island. Their hands beat a rhythm onto the top of their heads, which creates the sound that it plays. The Noggin plays similarly to the following instruments in each island: *Plant Island - Steady rhythmic timbales *Air Island - Steady rhythmic timbales *Water Island - Djembe/Congas *Earth Island - Low-pitched concert tom? *Gold Island - Timbales/Congas *Tribal Island - Fast-paced timbales Breeding The Noggin is the first monster available for purchase in the market. They can also be produced by breeding an unstable combination between a Noggin and another monster. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all single element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Special Occasions Halloween For Halloween 2015, Noggin became a piece of candy corn to sweeten the islands. Possible Monster Names The following names are the possible names that will be given to a by default. Argus Boreas Cephas Chuck Chunk Eben Granok Handy Headrum Narms Numbskull Roark Rubble Shlapp Thwak Tongot Wilma Name Origin "Noggin" is a slang for head. As this monster is mostly head with almost no sign of limbs, its name might come from this informal word. Notes * Originally, the Noggin was called the "BumperStumper" in early designs for the game. By the time the game was released, they changed it to "Noggin". *The Noggin is the very first monster you get in the game, creating a foundation for new monsters. *The Noggin has the highest rate of income per bed of the pure-breed natural monsters. *The Noggin is the only single element natural monster that does not sing. *The Noggin has the same beat on Air Island and Plant Island. *The Noggin takes the shortest amount of time to hatch or breed, only taking 15 seconds. *The Noggin's concept art looks like the current noggin, except being made of wood instead of rock. Category:Earth Category:Earth Island Category:Air Island Category:Plant Island Category:Water Island Category:Single Element Monsters Category:Monsters